Crazy Chicken 2
'''Crazy Chicken Hunt '''ist the second Crazy Chicken Game. The Game Only 3 months after the huge success of the Original offline Moorhuhnversion, phenomedia delivered Moorhuhn 2, a graphically enhanced sequel. Again, a huge success which even beat its predecessor in download numbers: 19 Millions! Scoring Big chicken give 25 points. More distant chickens give 10 points. Small chickens give 25 points. The mother chicken give 25 points. It is heralded by cluck at.left|25px right|50pxIf you want to kill it, one must first of a hit two trees so the leaves fall. Then you shoot from ten leaves and then the spider can spin around five times. Last take the special leaf on the grass tufts in the right corner to target. Then the chicken looks out from behind the tree and can be shot down. 250 points waving the hunter. left|100px right|200pxThe moorfrog give 5 points. Next to the green frog, a small blooming red rose. This brings a 10 points. Tip 1: If you shoot the rose in the last 5 seconds, you get 50 points. Tip 2: The Rose brings 10 points and 5 seconds credit if you meet within the first 5 seconds of the game. left|100pxIf one breaks down the scarecrow, you can cash in a lot of points. Strategies, there are many here. The hat brings (50 points), the head (30 points), the abdomen (25 points), the left foot (15 points), the right foot (20 points), the left arm (5 points) and the right arm (10 points). Note: If the scarecrow is gone, chickens appear in very large numbers. If you shoot first on the head, though appear 30 points, but there are actually credited 130 points. In the background of the hunting field, a small Scottish village to see. In the left part of the village you can see a small church. If you shoot them, you will hear a chime and it will be credited 15 points. If you shoot to the right church, although the points are deducted but also a time bonus of 10 seconds. This one should do the same at the beginning of the game. right|50pxAll stones bring a shooting at 2 points. If you caught all eight stones, you get a better ammunition (special ammunition). After shooting all the stones balloons, which can also shoot appear. left|75pxThe first shot at the spider brings a 50 points. Another shot brings nothing. Until the third shot you get another 100 points and get a lot of balloons, which bring a points again. With special ammo to shoot the spider they disappear completely (200 points). If, however, you can sail the spider 25 times around the branch, there are 200 +100 points "SPIDER HERO" bonus. If you shoot for the "SPIDER HERO" with special ammunition on the spider gets you a whopping 400 points. left|25pxright|25pxMinus 35 points for the shooting down of Zeppelin and minus 25 points for the aircraft. Scrennshots ScreenshotMH2.png Screenshot2MH2.png System requirements *Windows 98/2000/ME/XP Pentium II 233 MHz or higher *64 MB RAM or more *50 MB Free *CD-ROM or DVD-drive *2 MB video card *16-Bit sound card *DirectX 7 (included) or higher Kategorie:English article